Hanyou
by crywishes
Summary: Kagome is a priestess who has been taught since birth to fight against demons when she discovers a half-demon. They eventually fall in love. But what happens when the evil Naraku misleads Kagome's hanyou lover, forcing him to become a mass murderer? Will the priestess follow her heart or her duty?
1. The Hanyou and The Miko

_"Kagome... you have to train hard." Kagome's mother spoke on her deathbed. "Train... and surpass...myself..."_

_Those were Kagome's mother's last words before she passed away. Kagome cried a lot on that day. Having a disease (later found out to be cancer) during the Sengoku Jidai was indeed misfortunate. Kagome has been training hard since that day... getting top marks and perfect reccomendations. She never took unnecessary risks and she was totally focused on her studies. _

_Until the day that she met one boy.... InuYasha._

"Remember to chant as you move the sutra." Kikyou spoke to her lowerclassmen. Kagome was one of them.

"Hai." Kagome silently spoke.

"If successful, when placed on a demon the sutra should burn from the bottom left corner to the top right and detonate."

The class nodded.

"Dismissed," Kikyou stated. The class the girls shuffled around in their red and white uniforms, scurrying to the door. Ah, the last class of the day was indeed... tiring.

Kagome walked home, unaccompanied by her classmates sulking unbelievably. Yuka, Eri and Ayume had held her back and now it was sunset--and she was still a long way from home.

It was lucky, however, that she had little things to carry. Most all the supplies that she needed were small and light enough to fit in her kimono sleeves. All that she really had to carry were her bow and arrows. Kagome looked up to the sky--it was a beautiful pink shade now. Birds flew over and as she walked the dusty path to her house. The kids from the village had already settled inside their houses as their parents restricted them be home before dark.

Kagome, though, lived alone. So altough she would be home a bit later, she wouldn't have to worry about shrieking parents.

_They sky... is so .. pretty today._

After deciding that she was close enough to home that she could sprint if need be, Kagome took a small detour--a detour that she often took. It led her to her favortie place. A small clearing in the woods. When you looked up, there were no trees to block your view. Birds were always present, happy and singing. Flowers lined trees, beautifully matched.

As she shifted through branches convered in vines, her clearing was in now it seemed that her favorite hiding place wasn't private now.

A boy, about her age with silver white hair and shocking golden eyes. Above his hair, two triangles stuck out--dog ears. Upon his scratched hands were claws. He wore a gaudy red kimono and a sword at his belt. And on his barefeet were terrible bruises. Altogether the boy sat in the center of the clearing leaning back on his arms--his silver locks being blown behind him, enjoying the breeze that was passing.

Kagome knew enough as a priestess to know that this boy was most-likely a hanyou. A half-demon.

She was already a full fleged preistess--she just now took advanced classes to review and sharpen her skills. So she was fully capable of healing, fighting, and exterminating demons. She cautiously took out one of her sutras and began to chant when-

"Don't even bother." The boy spoke. Kagome audibly gasped and dropped her sutra. He noticed her? "I heard you coming _miles _away. Your scent's pretty different from the trees, you know."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Okay, essence of surprise was now gone. She had to remain calm and have the demon make the first move, consulting him all the way.

"Who are you? What buisness do you have here?" She spoke, trying to make her voice sound stronger. The hanyou smirked.

"Heh. None of your buisness, wench." He let off a half cocked smile, looked at her and their eyes met. Her auburn brown eyes saw into his golden yellow eyes and for a moment, she blushed. (only for a moment--priestess or not, she was only fifteen!) Her expression returned to stern and her voice speedily recovered.

"It is my buisness. I am a priestess of this village. Tell me your buisness and depending on your answer I may have to kill you." She loaded her bow and arrow and pointed it toward the half-demon.

He casually shrugged and let his eyes droop.

"Just...here...for...stuff..." And his voice trailed off as he lost conciousness and fell on the dirt with an audible _thud_. Kagome gasped and dropped her her weapons, totally forgetting about her safety and training.

"Ah!" She cradled his head in her lap for a moment. He wasn't faking it. She had checked his eyes and yes, he was indeed KO'd. Taking a quick look at his body, she saw that he head multiple injuries everywhere--on his arms, legs, abodomens, face and even back.

This man was in very bad shape.

Idiotically taking a risk and ignoring her training and promise to her mother, Kagome ran to get her weapons back to the boy and loaded him on her back, carrying him all the way to her house.

* * *

The hanyou awoke to the sight of a roof over hs head. With a start, he jolted up form his sleeping position letting the cloth on his forehead fall to his lap. His eyes were wide and curious.

Who did this?

He looked down and he saw that he was on a fuuton with his top kimono off and that his abdomen was fully bandaged along with a portion of his upper arms. He could smell the scent of rice and grilled fish in the air. He shook his head and slapped himself a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

According to his now throbbing cheek, he was indeed not dreaming.

The hanyou looked around his surroundings, searching for possible escape routes if possible. He was in a typical looking guest room. A table with ink and paper, a fuuton with comfortable pillows, a window (so sterotypical as birds were outside, he noted), and a door leading to the bathroom.

Beside the fuuton, he saw his robe neatly folded up into a square.

Huh.

Huh?

The boy quietly folded up the covers of the bed and put on his Kimono before opening the sliding door. The scent of breakfast became stronger as his stomach grumbled loudly.

_Dammit! Shut up, stomach! I'll get you food later! God!_

He thought those words as if his stomach could hear him and respond.

He stuck his head out from the room and saw the girl from the day before cooking. This time, however, she was wearing a simple under kimono and a hakama.

_Oh, so it was her huh? Ha, the fool. For all she knows I coulda killed her in bed!_

Snapping back to reality, the boy began trying to sneak past the the girl and out the open door (even though he _did _want food).

"Don't even bother." The girl spoke. Wha-She _noticed _me? "I heard you coming _hours _ago. You're stomach's pretty noisy, you know." She turned around holding a plate of _tsumago_ (pickled vegetables).

_Deja vu. Now where'd I hear _that _before?_ the boy thought.

She carried the plate over to a large table where plates, food, and utensils were set up on opposite ends of the table. There was just enough for two.

"Well I can still hear your stomach and I don't even _have_ demonic powers. Eat." The girl told him. The young man was taken aback. She was feeding him? She gave him a place to stay? He was shocked. He didn't even know this girl's name and even though he was so rude to her the day before, she had treated him kindly. He who could've very much been a rapist, or a serial killer, or a mad man. Him--a total stranger.

Too bad his hunger got the best of him.

_Well, wasting food ain't good, right?_

He greatfully--and cautiosly-- sat down and looked at the food, sniffing each piece of rice, fish and vegetable for poison. The girl, already digging in, rolled her eyes and spoke to him.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're thinking. Here." To prove it, she reached over the table, snapped up some tsumago from his plate and chewed heartily.

"Mmm!" she mused. The boy eyeball-ed her.

"Keh." He was convinced enough--along with his growling stomach. Speedily whipping up a pair of chopsticks beside the plate, he snapped the wooden sticks apart and dug in--no. That's not even the word. He _attacked _the food.

Kagome just looked at him. The boy, unaware of the eyes upon him, continoued to scarf down the food--apparently, he hadn't had much food for a while.

She inwardly smiled. She did't know this boy. He could've killed her in her sleep. He could be a mad man. But she took him in. And it looked like he was more afraid for his life rather than herself. She decided to start off the conversation.

"So, you're probably--!" she was cut off with a gasp.

"Why did you take me in?" He suddenly started, chewing the small amount of food left in his mouth. "You don't know me. I don't know you. Seeing as you're a priestess and I'm a hanyou, shouldn't we be, like, enemies?" Kagome saw him put his forearm on the table as if to exaggurate his point. He was still chewing.

Truth was, Kagome herself didn't know why she did so. She bashfully placed her hands on her lap and looked down, sure she was blushing once more. The chewing stopped.

"That's true...but...uh...I just, um, thought that... you'd need help." she closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain any further. After a few more moments of extended silence, the sound of chomping resumed.

Why DID she take him in?

Kagome ignored her uneasiness and dug in. No point letting food go cold.

"Itadakimasu..." she mumbled.

* * *

In the shadows, a man with long greasy seaweed-like hair sat perched upon a tree. His red eyes contrasted his unusually pale complexion and pointed features. Wearing his traditional blue and violet hakama really made himself blend with the tree on which he sat upon. From his view atop a Momiji Japanese maple, he was in full view of the two sitting in the house below him.

The girl wore an underlayer and hakama while the boy sported a gaudy red robe. Strange combination.

"Ku ku ku..." he mused. He shifted his attention from the awkward couple to the glowing pink orb he held on his hand. He had been watching these two for a while, and it tired him waiting. No larger than the size of his pinky, he clutched the jewel in his hand and it glowed a tainted color of impurity.

"Let's wait until they get...._comfortable_." his raspy voice spoke. The moment he spoke those words, he disappeared in a small poof of miasma.

* * *

**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD**

**Do you people know how freaking retarded I am? Haha... I start this just as the story line for Kagome's Eyes is getting rolling and even though I haven't posted up on that story for ages, I start a new one. :P Fucktard. XD**

**OKay, so anyway, this is (no duh) IHKTH (I-Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell) speaking and I have just started this new story called "InuYasha's Not a Monster." **

**Thank you so very much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think about it in a review! XD! And check out my other stories if you have time! XD! Thanks a lot! Support is appreciated! XD**


	2. Thoughts Fall Short

Being alone is a strange thing. Loneliness is powerful. It makes you want to be with someone--even the most unlikely person that you could ever know. Kagome? Example A. Higurashi Kagome just took in a demon she was trained to kill.

_I'm laaaate I know it! I know it! I'm laaaate... Kikyou's gonna kill me! _Kagome fretted, struggling to shove her socks on her feet. Feeling around for her kimono, she felt something bumpy underneath her bed sheets. She pulled the blanket over and saw a pack of circular purple-ish beads. For a moment, she held these in her hand and remembered how it was an early graduation present from her mom. She dropped it on the bed, put on her clothes, picked the beads up, and placed it out on the dining table outside. Then she ran back to her room, quickly slipped on her slippers, grabbed her bow and arrows, and sprinted out the door with a half eaten onigiri in her hand. As she pumped her legs as fast as she could go without tripping, she worried about her house as she ran.

Past memories lingered in her head.

_"You can stay here, i-if you'd like." Kagome stuttered. Why the hell was she blushing? Even she couldn't tell. Maybe it was the fact that she was bandaging the undeniably sexy body of a total stranger. Though his skin was rough and his torso was dirty, it didn't change the fact that the guy had major pecs. The way his gold eyes and ivory hair framed his shapely face didn't help, either. _

_"Keh." He scoffed. She had given him shelter and fed him for the past few days. The even shared the same house. His wounds weren't exactly minor, either. _

The question of why she took him in remained.

Could it be because she felt attracted towards him? No, she wasn't exactly as horny as some of her other friends (cough, cough--Eri--cough, cough)...

Did she feel bad for him? Even more unlikely--she had been training to do just the exact opposite.

Why?

_"Just stay put. You shouldn't move or your wounds will open." She instructed, adding a tone of strictness in her voice. She stood up as the boy pouted at her, staring with eyes that said what-the-hell-wench???. Noticing this, she continued._

_"What? You wanna stay here for a few more weeks?" after this was said, the boy's ears twitched, and he remained still. Kagome sighed mentally celebrating her victory and put away the bandages she had been using. Ah. She still didn't know the boy's name...._

_"Since you're still here, I might as well ask... your name is?" She spoke awkwardly. She did her best to focus on shelving the bandages rather than make eye contact. She heard him shuffle around before the sound of his voice._

_"InuYasha." he said, "The name's InuYasha." wow. She REALLY didn't expect him to give her his name. SHe was expecting a 'Keh!' or may be a 'None of your buisness!' But he told her--this did not help her blushing cheeks. Shaking her head, she managed to turn around and give a light smile._

_"Hmm. Thanks, InuYasha. I'm Kagome." WHAT THE HELL??? She's supposed to _EXTERMINATE _his kind! Not befriend them!! Argh, what the hell was WRONG with her??? _

_Before Kagome could continue her mental rampage, InuYasha spoke._

_"Whatever. I kinda envy you." This struck Kagome as puzzling. Again ignoring her training, she replied._

_"Why?" her voice was defiant, her face bold. InuYasha smirked and pointed to the window with his thumb. Blue birds chirped and flew in circles._

_"You don't have anything to do at this time of day?" _

And so led to the current event of Kagome sprinting down the street, late for class. Kikyou could be a bitch when it comes to punctuality.

Of course, only _she _would know.

**x~~~~~xXx~~~~~x**

A day of hard training doesn't do the body really good when....

a.) Your sensei's a totaly bi'atch and won't let you off for being 10 minutes late.

b.) You can't tell your sensei WHY you were late because telling her you are sheltering a hanyou would totally be against the rules.

c.) you suck at making excuses, and...

d.) when said hanyou follows you to school and peeks in through the window then loudly calls your name in the middle of class.

Yup, that's about it.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?!?!" Kagome screeched at InuYasha, dragging him home by the ear, totally ignoring his injuries. She marched foward, holding him at waistlevel, KNOWING he was uncomfortable.

What the hell was she supposed to tell Kikyou?! When InuYasha called her, she spointed to a corner, said "SPIDER!!" and screamed bloody murder right before jumping out the window and tackling InuYasha. Kikyou, surely, would assign her janitor duty for months.

"Ow, ow, ow! I don't know, what were YOU thinking??? Ow, ow, _OW!!" _He replied quite rudely. "Let go, wench, that hurts!!" Though he was hunched over the Kagome's waistlevel, his voice came out loud and clear. He awkwardly followed, determined to keep his ear and not allow it to be severed from his head.

"First of all, YOU'RE SICK. You shouldn't have even left the house! And what drove you to follow me to school, anyway? Or have you forgotten I'm in an acadamy of MIKO?!" Her walking hastened, increasing the stress on InuYasha's ear.

"I'm fine now! I'm half-demon remember? I heal faster than you pathetic humans do! And damn, woman! Let go, for cryin' out loud!" frustrated and shaking with fury, Kagome loosened her grip, and let InuYasha pull out his ear. She scoffed.

"You! Bloody fool, you--!" She turned around, looked straight into his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at his nose. She was unable to finish her sentence as she was barely able to form words. No one, and she means NO ONE, had ever made her this infuriated before. No one had been able to break through her personal barrier; no one had ever feel emotions such as anger, embarrasement; and no one had ever been under her care like InuYasha was.

InuYasha's golden eyes bore into hers with a look of confusion. Damn, why did he have to be so attractive?! Why did she have to be in the middle of puberty?!

"Whatever!" she scoffed and turned on her heel, marching towards the not-too-far front door of her home.

"Oi!" she heard him call, right before she felt strong hands grab her shoulders. "Don't you walk away from me, wench! You have no right to--!" He was cut off when he realized how close his face was to hers. With only a few more inches, their noses could touch. Kagome's eyes were large, innocent, inviting, and (most of all) surprised. He was just about to---

"AIIIIIEEEE!!!!" She wailed, sending wild birds flying, "Jerk! Pervert! Idiot! Let go of me!" Kagome thrashed around like a fish out of water. She threw her arms around wildly and managed to land a slap on InuYasha's cheek before running into the house, slamming the door, and locking herself shut in her room.

And all she could think was _God, he had gorgeous eyes!_

InuYasha sat on his butt infront of the house. His cheek throbbed. That was the first time he'd ever been that close to a girl. That was also the first time that he had ever been slapped by a girl. He placed his hand where Kagome's palm connected to his face. It was still warm and he was betting it was pink. He sat, his hair being blown back, his eyes wide and confused.

Why, oh why, was she doing this to him? He was, after all, a hanyou. Often labeled a monster. He was shunned. He was chased out of villages, and towns. The closest thing he'd ever had to luxury was sleeping in trees with a stomach full of onigiri. No one had ever taken him in and (even though it was unnecessary as he'd probably heal over half a day) nursed him back to health.

Kagome had done that. Kagome had taked care of him, and that showed that she was kind, risk-taking and open minded--considering the fact that she's a priestess, too! The reason he went to her school that day? Even though he could've been killed with that many miko in the room? He had the urge to see her. To observe her. Why? Even he didn't know.

Kagome... was the first to ever make him feel this curiosity. There was a feeling deep inside his gut that nagged him about it, but he knows when to ignore instincts and when to listen.

At that moment, something was telling him that he should apologize.

He walked to the front of the door, and just when he was about to knock, he felt a presence behind him. His demon speed allowed him to turn around quickly. And what he saw surprised him.

The eyes that met him were golden.

The hair that framed that pale white face was silver.

The crescent moon on his forehead confirmed it.

He was facing the tall, handsome figure of his older brother: Sesshoumaru.

**~X~**

"Hello, InuYasha," he spoke, his voice icy and cold. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, well! If it isn't Sesshoumaru!" he said sarcastically, "Whaddya want from me?" For a moment, InuYasha's eyes wavered. He knew better. Never show Sesshoumaru fear. It'll be the last thing you do.

"You have something that belongs to me." He replied. It was as if snakes were curling around InuYasha's neck at Sesshoumaru's voice. InuYasha kept his best pokerface on.

"Keh! You mean that rusty old sword? Tetsa-whatever?" He prompted. Maybe, if he attempted small talk, he could get away without too many injuries. Sesshoumary was always ruthless. Always. Sesshoumaru's eyes squinted.

"The Tetsusaiga, yes." As if to mock him, he looked at his fingernails, testing InuYasha's patience. "Father made a mistake. He should have passed it to me." InuYasha's late father. The great Daiyoukai of the West, InuTaishou. He was almighty and powerful. Now, his reputation lies within Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru alone.

"This stupid peice of junk?!" He held up the sword at his waist. "It won't do you no good! Besides, even Ol' Myouga said the old man bethrothed it to me!" InuYasha prepared to run, knowing that taunting Sesshoumaru could only end in death.

His aummptions were correct. Sesshoumaru, being the awesome, cold-blooded, and powerful demon that he is doens't need to move a finger to kill someone. The stress from his aura alone could cause a regular human to go to cardiac-arrest. Prase the lord InuYasha was a hanyou!

Before InuYasha could make another move, he heard a _sshhhk! _noise behind him and saw a sacred arrow fly past his head. Headed for Sesshoumaru. Of course, he was sly enough to dodge it, but the arrow was fired. And when InuYasha turned his head, he saw the determined eyes of Kagome.

"Wrong choice." He heard his brother hiss, and InuYasha knew it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight.

* * *

**Hello, InuYasha fans! o^_^o Before I put down my thoughts on this chapter, here are a few things to ponder...**

**InuYasha is over! All the manga is complete, all the anime is aired. InuYasha is complete. InuYasha is gone. Now, there won't be anything to wait for weekly, or to hope that new things will come. Though I have to admit, the series really did sweep me off my feet, the ending was pretty good. It still depresses me tho'. =.= Haha if Takahashi-sensei only knew how much we love her and hr characters. So, my question is this: How do we live without anything else InuYasha?**

**We can't. (Or at least, I can't :D) So do this, all you InuYasha fandroids: Keep InuYasha alive. In case some of you haven't noticed, the InuYasha online manga scans have been removed from manga websites. We can't re-live the manga experience until VIZ either publishes the manga in stores or they put it back up. (actually, everything Takahashi-sensei's done has been removed. .) So keep him alive! Fanart! Fanfiction! Support for Takahashi so that she can continue to create such epic sagas! :D**

**I just love InuYasha. When the first half of the anime stopped, I cried. Now, I am elated to see that The Final Act is here. But it also depresses me. The FINAL Act is here. Final And now, that final is over as well. Ah, but we've all heard the phrase "What starts must stop." So, I'm going to do my best not to be sad that it's over. I'm going to be glad that it happened.**

**OKAY! XD! Sorry for my little melo-dramatic moment right there! ^_^||| **

**oh well~! So please, to all who have followed this story so far, review and all that, and if possible, give me your views on the above. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and in honor of InuYasha and Takahashi-sensei, I will continue to create these fan fictions to keep InuYasha alive, hoping that he'll continue to the next generation. :) Thanks to all!**

**PS-- Don't worry, I'm not usually this dramatic in my Author's Notes. XD!**


End file.
